greys_medical_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Shepherd
“The key, though, win or lose, is not to fail. And the only way to fail is not to fight. So you fight until you can’t fight anymore. Hold up you head and enter the arena, and face the enemy. Fight until you can’t fight anymore, never let go, never give up, never run, never surrender. Fight the good fight, you fight even when it seems inevitable that you’re about to go down swinging.” - Amelia Shepherd (S11E14) Amelia Shepherd is the head of neurosurgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She is the youngest sister of Derek Shepherd. She relocated to Seattle and took Derek's job. After moving to Seattle, she had a short marriage to Owen Hunt. History Early Life At the age of 5, she witnessed her dad get killed with Derek at his convenience store. After his death, she went into a dark place. She became known as Hurricane Amelia and began abusing pills. Derek saved her life when she was overdosed. This experience led to her becoming sober. Coming to Seattle Amelia took over Derek's job as Head of Neurosurgery. She started going to AA meetings in Seattle. Richard was in the AA meeting with Amelia and that is when she heard him confess that Maggie was his daughter. Amelia and Maggie started becoming friends. Amelia was bonding with people at the hospital but was having problems wth Derek. He kept interfering in her cases and he operated on her patient without her. He didn't want to take a step back in his a career. When Amelia had finally gotten her footing, she was called out from being a drug addict by a women who knew her from Narcotics Anonymous. Derek failed to help her in her time of need and told Owen to take her job. Derek told the board that Amelia was good at her job. When Amelia came back from a meeting, she told Derek that she was moving out because she couldn't understand why her own brother didn't have her back from the beginning. Relationship with Owen She soon begins a relationship with Owen Hunt, her boss, and admits to Derek that she is falling in love with him. However, she later tells Owen that it was a mistake to mix their personal and professional lives. After the death of her brother, she starts using work to distract herself. At the end of season 12, she proposes to Owen Hunt. Amelia is sad at her wedding because Amelia's family wont go to the wedding because they think the wedding is to soon. The marriage is very turbulent at times. They struggle to adjust to married life, especially when Owen tells her that he wants kids as she does not want kids, nor does she want to go through the trauma of another pregnancy after the loss of her first child. Amelia moves out and avoids him. Tumor When she went into an MRI as part of a study conducted by Carina DeLuca on female brain activity, she found out that she has a brain tumor. Thomas Koracick, her old mentor, removed the tumor without a problem. She become obsessed with how the tumor affected her life choices and personality. She blames her and owen's marriage on the tumor. Personality Amelia is charismatic and very outspoken. She is not afraid to speak her mind. She is seen as a badass and she doesn't let people get in her way. She appears closed off because most of the people she has loved have died leaving her lonely and depressed. She has trouble letting others in because she is afraid to get hurt.